Memories (Complete)
by Uncle swagworth
Summary: Maya finds herself thinking back to a past memory of her sister. (Made for the Mother's Day event at the Phoenix Wright Amino) (Also shout out to Espella Cykesabella on the amino for proofreading this for me)
1. chapter 1

"Maybe I should just go," Maya thought to herself, "This was a bad idea, I should leave."

Maya turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction before thinking to herself, "No this isn't a bad idea, I should do this. I mean nothing bad can happen. It's just me so what's there to be nervous about?" She turned around and went back to where she was originally heading, tightly gripping the flowers she had brought. "Oh, but what if someone else shows up?" she said turning around again. This continued for another five minutes until she decided to just do what she originally came for.

"Why am I so nervous about this…?" Maya thought to herself, "It's not like anything can go wrong..." She eventually began to see what she was headed for. Her pace slowed as she got closer to it. She wanted to turn around and go back home but didn't, she had to face this one day and it might as well be today.

After what seemed like hours to her, Maya reached her destination. She stood there for a minute in silence as she forgot everything she had prepared to say. After a few minutes, she finally remembered what she wanted to say and spoke, "Hey Mia." She began to speak louder, "Happy birthday sis. How old are you now? Thirty, right?" Maya looked at the grave in front of her for a date and found it. It revealed that Maya's statement was correct. "Yeah, you're thirty," Maya said and then remembered what she had brought, "Oh yeah! I got you these for your birthday, sis." Maya placed the flowers she had bought on the grave. The bouquet had a note in it that said, "To my big sis, with love."

Maya didn't know what to do now. She just wanted to leave now, yet she couldn't bring herself to do so. Maya sat down in front of the grave, wiping off some dirt from the gravestone. Maya just couldn't stand to see the grave dirty. After that, she sat there, just examining the gravestone. She began to read it in her head, "R.I.P, Mia Fey, Born: May 10, 1989, Died: September 5, 2016." She began to read the message she had inscribed in the gravestone, A great attorney and an even greater sister, gone too soon, but never forgotten."

"Wait a minute," Maya said aloud, "It's Mother's Day, I just remembered that. I guess I'll have to visit Mom's grave, too." Suddenly a memory came back to Maya of when she was younger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maya, are you in here?" a young Mia asked as she opened the door.

"Go away," Maya said as she hid under the blanket on her bed, "I don't want to talk to anyone, especially not you."

Mia went and stood next to Maya's bed and said, "Sis, please don't be mad at me."

"Don't call me that," Maya said angrily, "You're not my sister anymore. From now on you're just a person I know."

"Maya, don't do this. you know I'll always be your sister," Mia said, feeling hurt by what Maya just said.

"Not if you're going to leave me all alone here," Maya said, "A real sister would never do that."

"Maya, please forgive me," Mia said, fighting back tears.

Maya finally came out from under her covers and looked at Mia, she looked angry, "I won't forgive you until you agree to stay here. I still need you, Mia. Who's going to take care of me? Who's going to hug me when I'm sad? Who's going to comfort me when I'm hurt? Who's going to buy me burgers? Who's going to push me to be my best?"

Mia went and sat on the bed next to Maya and said, "Aunt Morgan will be here."

"I know, but..." Maya paused and looked away for a second and then looked back at Mia, tears now in her eyes, "...but she's not you, sis." Maya began crying as she hugged Mia, crying into her chest as Mia hugged her, tears rolling down her face as well.

After Maya calmed down a little Mia looked down at her and said, "Am I still your sister?"

Maya looked up at Mia and said through her sniffles, "You'll... always be my... sister."

Mia began wiping tears from Maya's face and said to her, "Listen, I'm not leaving because I don't love you, it's because I do, alright? I can't exactly explain why right now, but one day you'll understand, okay?"

Maya gave a nod to say yes as she buried her head back into Mia's chest. "Now don't worry," Mia said, "I'll be back to visit anytime I can, and I'm not leaving for awhile, so we still have time to hang out."

"Sounds good," Maya said, giving off a slight smile.

"Now then," Mia said as she gave Maya a pat on the back and got up from the bed, "Let's go get some burgers, I mean it is Mother's Day after all, and those were always mom's favorite.

"Okay," Maya said cheerfully as she got up from her bed. The two began walking out the door when Maya asked, "Do you think Mom's still out there, sis?"

Mia gave Maya a gentle smile and said, "I'm sure she is Maya, I'm sure she is."


	3. Chapter 3

Maya began to cry as she remembered that day. "Mia..." Maya spoke through her tears, "Why'd you have to go so soon? This wasn't fair, just why did you have to die?" She buried her head in her hands as she continued to cry. Suddenly, she felt someone's arms around her. "Mia…?" Maya said as she looked up.

"No, it's only me Mystic Maya," Pearl said as she let go of Maya.

"Oh, hey Pearly," Maya said, shocked to see her, "Wait, were you following me?"

"I'm sorry! It's just that you looked nervous and I was worried about you..." Pearl said looking down at the ground, "I wanted to remain hidden, but when I saw you start crying I wanted to help you feel better so I tried channeling Mystic Mia again but when it didn't work I just thought giving you a hug would."

Maya stood up and tried to compose herself, "Wait, you couldn't channel Mia?"

"No, and I don't know why," Pearl said as she bit her nail.

"Listen," Maya said as she wiped tears from her eyes, "Don't worry about it, I think it's just that Mia doesn't want to be channeled, and also it's been awhile since she... passed, and well, your training isn't complete yet."

"But why wouldn't Mystic Mia want to be channeled?" Pearl asked.

"Because, Pearly," Maya answered, "she wants me to be strong without her okay."

"Okay."

"Now then," Maya said as she picked up Pearl and put her over her shoulders, "why don't I take you back home, and after I go do something else, we'll go get some burgers, alright?"

"Sounds great, Mystic Maya!" Pearl said cheerfully.

Maya gave a quick look back at Mia's grave when she thought she saw Mia for a split second. Maya just smiled and muttered, "I'll be back to visit whenever I can, okay sis?" After a second with no answer she just muttered, "Love you, sis."


End file.
